


let me memorise your skin, my love

by transperalta



Series: moreid ramblings [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sickfic, gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transperalta/pseuds/transperalta
Summary: spencer reid has a cold. derek morgan told him he should have called into work.he takes care of him anyway.alternatively; the domestic boyfriends moreid fic we all deserved
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: moreid ramblings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	let me memorise your skin, my love

**Author's Note:**

> if you read my other fics, you might recognise this. that's because it's just my simmvez fic, but with moreid, because i miss them and i like to imagine them in this situation. domestic boyfriends moreid supremacy !! 
> 
> did this for the soft moreid shippers, hope you all enjoy it !!

"you know, i did tell you to take the day off."

derek's cheeky comment was met with another harsh cough, spencer's shoulders tensing as he curled further into himself on the side of the bed. his knees bounced up abruptly whenever a new fit of coughs started up, as if he took his own body by surprise, and he let out an almost-undetectable whine from the pain. if his boyfriend hadn't been scrutinising his every move since the morning he woke up ill, it certainly would have gone unnoticed.

instead, derek pushed the covers to the end of the bed and shifted over, swinging his legs off the mattress and sitting next to spencer. his palm found its place pressed gently against the back of spencer's neck, thumb rubbing grounding circles into the skin. he kept this up, wincing slightly whenever his boyfriend convulsed again, shoulders tensing against his touch.

when he felt spencer relax a little more, for a little longer, he weakened his contact, favouring a lighter taction. he let his fingers brush over his boyfriend's skin, admiring the pale colour, peppered with slight acne and a multitude of scars. his fingertips moved slowly down his back, tracing his spine with a touch feather-light. occasionally, the man before him tensed briefly, before relaxing again almost immediately.

eventually he reached the base, snaking his hand around the other man's waist and shifting closer, so that the couple were pressed together - something that would have undoubtably been uncomfortable, if it wasn't for the established intimacy between them already.

he dragged his fingertips up the side of spencer's torso, mapping out each individual muscle and committing it to memory. resting his chin on the other's shoulder, his hand roamed further around, traipsing along every rib. the muscle beneath the skin spasmed, and if it weren't for the sickly nature of the man before him, he would surely be squirming and squealing under derek's touch.

his hand's journey ended further up, cupping spencer's shoulder and gently guiding him further into derek's side. he pressed faint kisses onto his boyfriend's other shoulder, the one nearest to him, and let himself revel in the contact. his lips meandered upwards, towards his neck, placing a delicate kiss onto the prominent bump on his neck, down his jawline, below his ear, along his cheekbone, resting just beside his lips. both men were content with where this stopped.

tonight it was all they needed.

besides, even considering how much derek had seemed to calm him down, spencer still wasn't fond of the idea of kissing him and risking another fit - coughing into someone's mouth isn't exactly the most romantic thing you could do.

after a while, the silence filled only with the deep breathing of spencer and derek's thumb rubbing tenderly over the other's knee, the pair settled down again.

derek lay down first, though only when he was sure that his boyfriend was ready, and patted his chest lightly, signalling the other man's place. spencer simply lowered himself onto his boyfriend, his ear pressed just above derek's heart, abdomen resting against his hip.

fingers carding through spencer's curls, derek slowed his breathing, subtly prompting his boyfriend to follow his lead. he waited until the man drifted into peaceful sleep, and watched for a little as he finally found some escape from the discomfort.

that was how the pair fell asleep, limbs tangled and entwined with each other. the last thing derek saw before he succumbed to his dreams was the content smile of the man he loved.

he would call in sick tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> again i'm sorry for recycling content i just thought all you domestic moreid shippers would enjoy this too, and i didn't want it hidden in an obscure tag.
> 
> as always, comments and kudos appreciated, and i love you all!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
